1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a reset method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a handheld mobile communication apparatus, a personal digital assistant or a computer host device, plays an important role in the communication and information exchange in the modern society. Due to the increasing complexity of the electronic apparatus, when the system error occurs or the system shut down, the system usually needs to be reset so as to restore the normal operation. Generally, to reset the system in the conventional handheld mobile apparatus, the user should open the battery lid, take out the stylus in the containing trench of the main body, and then press down the reset button under the battery lid via the stylus tip.
This design often brings inconvenience. In addition to the complicated and time consuming steps, the steps of opening and closing the battery lid for resetting easily cause the battery lid to wear out.
Therefore, there is a problem to be solved in this field on how to design a novel electronic apparatus with a reset mechanism and a reset method of the same, thereby achieving the reset of the electronic apparatus in a simple way.